The Walking Dead Season I
Cast *'Heather and Dawn '''are played by '''JRO123' *'Gwen '''and '''Alejandro '''are played by' Rj3ful1''' *'Troy '''is played by '''Heonzo100x' *'DJ '''is played by '''Rocky XXVI' *'Lindsay '''and' Dakota''' are played by Drfizwuz997xlol *'Scott' is played by DegrassiFTW27 *'Noah '''is played by '''Rockerboyalien4' *'Katie '''is played by '''Heatherxcodyfan' *'Mike '''is played by '''MikesEvilAltMal' Season 1 'Episode 1: A New Walker, A New Day' This is where it all begins, a new life for everyone, while death for many others. Everyone is socializing at a young man named Troy's apartment, they are having a casual Saturday Party. Heather and Alejandro are socializing as Scott is drinking, DJ is having fun, and Troy is just hanging out. A news report comes out saying that a disease has spread and they are unsure of the effects. The group decides to turn off the T.V., but Troy stays and keeps watching for updates. Everyone begins to worry, but they settle down for a bit until something beyond their control happens. The news report says that a new infection is spreading quickly and killing thousands by the minute. Pandemonium breaks out in complex; the group does not know what to do. Scott says that they should stay and make sure that they're secure. Troy retorts and says that they must do the opposite and leave as soon as possible. The groups spend about an hour while Paz eats the food supply and Scott continues to drink beer. Paz and DJ begin to get along and joke around for the hour. They all decide to gather everything that they can find and get to a safe area. The men go down and find a bus that seems perfectly new, so Scott decided to wire the bus. The guys protect Scott and take down things that they see around the street, which they conclude are zombies. Meanwhile, the girls are running downstairs and when they make it, they get chased by zombies. Finally Scott gets the bus on the road and help the girls get to the bus. Throughout this time, Paz is eating and DJ is questioning him about his eating habits, he does not answer. As they continue, Scott says that they should stop and get 2 vans in order to make better time to the mall and waste less gas. Dakota offers to drive one and Scott drives the other and the journey to the mall begins. They drive into the mall with a plan to get resources for their survival and they manage to get everything. Now the group has resources to help them throughout the apocalypse. Episode 2: Growing From the Past The group finds an abandoned shopping complex to stay at for the time being. Once it gets dark, Scott, DJ, Dawn, and Alejandro volunteer for guard duty. The group shares old stories while an argument goes on. Troy calls out Heather and relates her as a hag. Heather is furious and argues back with aggression. Gwen tells them both to shut up and sleep and they both walk off. Troy apologizes for his actions, but Heather remains angry. Troy then walks to the others and begins to remicise about their freshman year. He tells them about his ex and how she dumped him after 4 years of being in a relationship. They all remember the party as when Heather lost her virginity and become a "toy". Troy walks away, sad and depressed while the others talk. Episode 3: Time Will Never Heal Permanent Scars The episode starts where the previous episode left off, at the roof of the shopping complex. The night has went on for a few hours, and the group has drank through most of the beer they rationed. Scott and DJ continue to remember the old days, and Scott promises him things will get back to the way they used to be soon. Dawn comments things willnever be the same, and that its a matter of time until they all die, which prompts Scott to fall out of his good mood. DJ, also angered by this (along with being drunk) suddenly lashes out at Dakota for being useless and throws her off the roof. The next morning, Lindsay happily makes brekfast for Troy, who is still depressed from his argument with Heather. Heather then comes in and finally apologizes to Troy, finally putting a temporary stop to thier conflict. Meanwhile, Paz is sitting outiside the complex smoking, when Gwen joins him and silently writes in her diary. The two start to have a conversation and begin to bond. Scott and DJ kill a few walkers that managed to get into the complex, and Scott sneaks a couple pills from the drugstore without anyone seeing. Dawn, who had been angry at DJ for hurting Dakota, apologizes to DJ, and he does as well, along with agreeing to stay away from booze for awhile. Scott suddenly colapses, causing the group to panic. Dawn sees the bottle of pills in his pocket, and forces Scott to throw them up by reaching down his throat, angering Scott, who was making an attempt at his own life. Scott says there is no point in living anymore, and tries to convince the group to let him die. DJ eventually agrees, unlike the others, and takes out his gun to shoot him. Dawn takes the gun from him and insists that she do it, which DJ agrees to and leaves. Dawn starts crying and tells Scott that she loves him. Scott changes his mind, deciding that everyone else is in the same state of misery he is in. Scott then leaves the group for awhile, to have time alone to find himself. Episode 4: A New Survivor, A New Death The episode begins the next day, when a stranger makes his way to the shopping complex, and says that he is looking for his son, who as it turns out, is Scott. The group tells him that Scott had died (as the truth was unbenknowst to them, excluding Dawn), and Troy invites Scott's father inside the complex, to Heather's dismay. Soon, a hoard of zombies gets to the complex, and they start to tear down the gate. As the zombies swarm into the complex, the group manages to get into the vans to escape. However, Dakota does not make it to the vans in time, and is caught and devoured by the zombies. The group mourns Dakota's death, as Heather tells Scott's Pap the story of Scotts "death", causing him to hate Dawn. DJ accidently crashes one of the vans, causing Lindsay to crack her head as a result. as a result, The group soon finds Katie, who seems to know Lindsay, who identifies her as her stepsister. The group gets to the farm, where it turns out Noah has taken shelter. Soon after the group settles in, a hoard of zombies is moving towards the house. The episode ends. 'Episode 5: Spaniards Fall The Worst, While Geeks Scurry' The episode kicks off on a cliffhanger, where a hoard of zombies is making their way to Pap's farm. The zombies begin to break through the door, and the group is forced to retaliate. Paps orders the group to rub the zombie's blood on themselves in order to throw off the rest of thier scent from the rest of the hoard. The group does so, when the zombies finally break down the barrier. Alejandro, who hadn't rubbed blood on himself yet, was caught by the hoard. The group is forced to leave him behind in order to survive, much to thier dismay. The rest of the group successfully escapes to the vans, and Noah tells the rest of a possible destanation, thier now abandoned school. The group arrives soon enough, and Heather, Gwen, DJ, Katie, and Lindsay go inside to investigate. 'Episode 6: Time Does Destroy the Mind' 'Episode 7: A Frienship is Reformed' 'Episode 8: Only A Few Times to Say Hello' Category:Roleplays Category:Total Drama Walking Dead Category:Canon Category:Walking Dead Category:Zombies